


Up with the Downpour

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil enjoys a Florida summer thunderstorm during a Lester family vacation.





	Up with the Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the summer of 2017 with the Lester's Florida vacation after Vidcon.

Thunder boomed over the head of Phil Lester who eagerly watched the sky light up shortly afterwards. The winds were picking up and small waves were rippling through the previously calm water a few feet away from their closed in pool and yard.  
He closed his eyes and listened to the Florida skies. He was by no means used to the raging summer storms but found an odd nostalgic comfort in the times he spent listening to them with his family gathered around him in past summers.  
A high pitched delighted laugh reached his ears. He could feel the muscles in his cheeks stretch into a warm smile without his doing and opened his eyes to look over to the cause.  
  
Dan was standing over next to Phil's mother laughing at something she said. He glanced over and saw Phil was looking at him and broke into a wide happy smile that Phil swore could probably cure cancer.  
Kath used her special mum mind powers and waved goodbye before disappearing into the house, leaving them alone. He made his way over to Dan who was now smirking at him mischievously. His curls were a mess from the wind on top of his head and his lanky frame was being swallowed up by his new NASA cat shirt. Phil vaguely thought that somehow he had never looked more perfect than he did right then against the deep purple Florida clouds.  
“Hey you.” He murmured lowly.  
Dan opened his mouth to reply when he was instantly interrupted by a loud thunder clap that shook the whole house. Dan visibly jumped and widened his eyes at Phil.  
They dissolved into laughter, falling into each other and nearly falling to the ground in the process.  
“Do you want to go inside? I think Martyn said they're starting a movie soon.”  
Dan shook his head. He moved in closer to Phil and kissed him chastely on the lips.  
“I want to stay out here and watch this storm some more.” Lightning flashed behind Phil and reflected in Dan's warm eyes.  
He almost didn't come with and once Phil had convinced him to he wasn't going to stay for very long but they deserved this. Dan deserved this little vacation and damn it Phil deserved to have Dan here with him.  
  
They settled onto a large lawn chair that still wasn't large enough for two six-foot men but with tangled legs and personal space compromised they made it work.  
Behind them the sliding glass door opened and good old wonderful Kath was there with two steaming mugs filled to the brim with hot chocolate.  
“Don't stay out here too long.” She said simply and gave them a wink.  
Dan turned towards Phil after she went back inside and gave him a knowing look.  
“I'm happy I could come to your family vacation.” He said quietly.  
Phil squeezed him gently.  
“I'm glad I could have a _real_ family vacation with my _whole_ family this time.”  
Dan melted against him at that before looking back to the sky. Phil followed his gaze and watched as it lit up the world around them. The thunder was now a nearly constant rolling that indicated the storm's impending arrival as it grew closer and closer. Phil could feel the rumble in his chest and in Dan's next to his.  
It sounded like summer, just like the storms always had for him only this time it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> On here or  
> on tumblr:  
> www.tumblr.com/blog/tortitabby


End file.
